Yaoi High
by 3ntitylvr
Summary: Yaoi High. What kind of school is that? Well it's a boarding school where all the classes are pretty much situated around one subject. Gay sex. Awesome right? Well too bad for Sasuke since he didn't really understand what would happen at this school when his twin Itachi got him to join. Despite bad first days, strange punishments, and a pervy staff this school is the best!
1. First Class

Welcome one and all to Yaoi High! The most awesome place to be! This story will be very long but hopefully very good. I say now that a lot of characters will be ooc and this is because this is an rp my friends and I did some time ago. I'm simply re-adapting it to fit Naruto and therefore the characters are a little wonky. Oh and Itachi and Sasuke are the same age in this story, meaning twins.

ALSO I am switching around some characters due to some rethinking of the personalities. Hope you guys like this new version and please tell me.

**Disclaimer**: The characters of Naruto as well as the anime itself belongs to the brilliant beautiful minds that created it. Any other characters that pop up belong to me or my friends

**Warning**: yaoi (boyxboy), language, ooc, kissing

* * *

**Yaoi High**

**Chapter 1**

Sasuke stood dumbly in the hall, completely lost. "Okay, where am I supposed to go?" he muttered to himself. It was his first day here and he hadn't the slightest idea where to go.

Naruto ran through the halls, he was late to class and he couldn't afford that. He wasn't looking where he was going and ended up tripping and falling into somebody making them both fall to the floor.

"I-Itai!" Sasuke groaned as his butt hit the floor. "Hey are you okay?" He asked, looking at the other boy.

Naruto looked up at the voice and nodded slowly. That was some very spiky hair. He quickly got off the other and stood up, dropping most of his books and having to bend down to pick them up with a soft curse. "Sorry. Wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's alright." Sasuke replied, helping the other with his books. "My name is Sasuke."

"I'm Naruto." He bowed politely before groaning when the bell rang. And he was now officially late.

"Hey I'm lost. Can you help me?" Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous habit.

He blinked at the other. "What class is it? Can I see your schedule?"

He handed the blond his schedule. "This is my first day, so I'm not sure."

Naruto nodded before taking the piece of paper. "Oh, this is the same class I have." He pointed to the class BL on the paper. "I can help you find it."

Sasuke smiled. "That's lucky." He laughed and followed Naruto.

Naruto walked quickly down the hall and down the stairs, making sure the raven was behind him. He got to a door with no room number and opened it quietly. "Sorry we're late Sensei."

Kiba was already sitting in his seat, next to the window. His dog tail and ears out for the world to see.

Sasuke looked up and saw his twin brother, Itachi, sitting in the back of the room.

Naruto quickly made his way to his seat, pulling Sasuke along with him. "You can sit next to me okay?"

He nodded and glanced back at his brother, who smiled gently at him. "What exactly is this class? BL? Is that like…a Biochemistry Lab?"

Orochimaru stood at the front, writing down some key points on the board. "Just in time, Naruto-kun. And…Sasuke was it?"

Naruto smiled at Sasuke. "It's Boys Love. It teaches how to be comfortable with expressing your…gayness I guess."

"That's…interesting," the raven replied looking up at the teacher.

In the back of the room, Itachi snickered at his brother.

Kiba's eyes focused on the two newcomers. He smirked.

Orochimaru set down his chalk. "So, for today's lesson, I would like you to write down what it is that attracts you to others of your gender."

Itachi smirked, he could easily answer. His brother could too, but he was the quiet and secretly nervous type.

Kiba began scribbling furiously. There were so many things for him to list.

Naruto smiled and started writing his reasons. A light blush filled his cheeks as he wrote until he almost felt like hiding his face.

Itachi easily listed his reasons and looked towards his brother, who face-planted on the desk. He smiled.

"Five more minutes class. You must have at least five, or I shall dock points."

Naruto stared at his paper, only being able to list three with details. He chewed on his pencil trying to think about another reason when suddenly his face got a nice red tint to it as a thought entered his head. He quickly wrote the last two and covered his paper completely and utterly embarrassed.

Orochimaru rapped his nails against the board. "Time is up. Now we shall have each of you read out five from your list. You first, Naruto-kun."

Naruto's eyes widened as he turned a darker shade of red. He coughed nervously before standing and looking at his paper. "I like boys because…girls are too clingy and too loud. Guys understand guys better. I like how guys look more than girls..." He paused to clear his throat. Why was he always the first one? "I like kissing guys and because…guys have penises." The last bit was rushed as he suddenly dropped into his desk and hid his face in his arms.

Orochimaru grinned. "Very good Naruto. Now you, Kiba."

Kiba grinned. "They are solidly built, have awesome sex drives, have smooth deep voices, don't have to worry about PMS, and a girl can't properly give it to you up the ass."

Orochimaru couldn't help but smirk. "Now you, Itachi. Then Sasuke."

Itachi stood up and smirked at his sensei. "Guys are fun to fight with, make up sex is amazing with a guy, their eyes are way more intense than a girl's. It doesn't take much to get them 'up and running' and I grew up around more guys than girls, so the preference stands."

Naruto looked up and his eyes wandered over to Sasuke's paper which was completely blank. He blinked and looked at the other male, whispering. "You didn't write anything?"

Orochimaru nodded and then turned to Sasuke. "Your turn, mmm?"

The raven shook his head, face planting again on the desk. "I didn't write anything." he mumbled.

"Oh? And why not?"

"I…couldn't think of anything."

Naruto quickly hid a giggle, knowing it was rude to laugh. And he also hated doing anything resembling cute, despite being the youngest there.

"Maybe I shall have you come to the front of the class to aide in a little demonstration then, aye?"

"…" Sasuke looked down, face planting. "Can I just stay after class?"

In the back of the room Itachi fell out of his chair laughing hysterically.

Naruto couldn't hide the giggle this time. "Just go up to the front Sasuke. I've had to do worse before."

Orochimaru chuckled. "It is nothing too horrible, I assure you. You may even pick your partner."

Sasuke nervously stood and looked at Naruto. "Worse? What kind of punishment is in this class?"

The blond blushed. "Just go to the front." He looked away.

Sasuke walked to the front of the class and stood there awkwardly.

Orochimaru placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Pick a boy from the class to help you."

"Uh…ummm…N-Naruto…I guess." Sasuke replied, his face turning red.

Naruto made a small noise of surprise and stared at him wide eyed.

"Naruto-kun, come to the front please."

He nodded, slowly stood up, and walked to the front.

Sasuke looked down at the floor. He could hear that Itachi was still in the back of the room laughing.

Kiba was watching with a sly grin, slightly wishing he had been picked.

Orochimaru crossed his arms. "Since you are new here, I will let you off lightly. I would like you to demonstrate proper kissing techniques with Naruto-kun."

Sasuke twitched and Itachi laughed even harder.

Naruto bit his lip nervously and looked at Orochimaru wide eyed a bit before stepping closer to the raven. He leaned up and pressed his lips to the others.

Sasuke's face darkened and kissed back slightly. Kissing was probably one of his favorite things about guys, but he couldn't think when he really needed to.

Naruto was used to kissing by now but still…to do it in front of the whole class like this? He held back a whimper and licked Sasuke's lips a bit. He wasn't used to being the one in control, though he hated admitting it, and it was starting to get to him.

Sasuke looked at Naruto before pulling him close and kissing him deeply. Itachi had always told him he was an 'uke', but it seemed Naruto was too, so being older, Sasuke had to lead.

Naruto squeaked into the kiss before quickly opening his mouth to allow the kiss to deepen even further. His arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck and he bit back a moan knowing that would be extremely embarrassing considering where he was.

Sasuke tried to fight down his own moan, glad that he was successful. This was so embarrassing.

Kiba had to admit that the display was rather hot.

After a few more moments, Orochimaru clapped his hands together twice. "Very well, now. That was good for a start. That is all for now."

Sasuke stepped away from Naruto, still red faced as he glared at his giggling gerbil of a sibling. He nodded to Orochimaru and went back to his desk, immediately face planting.

Naruto stared at the ground, trying to get his breathing under control. That was a bit too exciting for him. He made his way back to his own desk, not looking at anyone and completely red. He stared at his desk wishing the damn class was over but knew they still had a good half hour left.

Kiba chuckled at Sasuke's reaction. "You must really like that desk since your face spends so much time attached to it."

Itachi stood and placed a hand on Sasuke's head. "He certainly does seem to prefer this kind of wood, doesn't he?" He teased his sibling.

Kiba outright laughed. "Seems so. Though I could think of a better kind of 'wood', considering what class we're in."

Itachi smirked. "Very true. Poor Sasuke is so naive."

Kiba smirked, tail swishing behind him.

Sasuke swatted at his brother. "Sh-Shut up, Ita!"

Orochimaru cleared his throat to get the classes attention. "Now, your assignment tonight is to compile a list of likely pleasurable zones on a potential partner's body. You will not have to read it out loud, but it will be graded."

Naruto looked at them and giggled. It was kind of funny that a 12 year old knew more than him. His attention shot back to their sensei and he blushed again before staring at his desk.

Itachi nodded and returned to his seat. He knew Sasuke wouldn't finish.

Sasuke looked at Orochimaru in dismay. "What happens if we don't do it?"

Orochimaru's mouth widened into a long smirk and Kiba could be heard chuckling. "We may have to have you do a more…in depth display."

"Can I just take the damn detention? Itachi said it isn't…ITACHI!" Sasuke turned and glared at his twin, who raised his hands with a smirk.

"Hey now. I didn't mind the detention." The long haired raven laughed a bit at the look he was getting.

Naruto giggled. "You won't like detention Sasuke."

"I won't?" Sasuke blinked at Naruto curiously.

He blushed again and shook his head. "With how you reacted today in class…you won't."

He hung his head. "What would happen?"

Naruto blushed again and cleared his throat softly. "Um…well it would depend on…certain things." He was looking everywhere but at Sasuke.

"Who would be in charge of detention? Sensei?"

Naruto shook his head. "No! A different teacher does it…you don't want to go to detention. I've been once and never want to go again."

"Anything is better than homework…"

Naruto shook his head again, this time eyes wide. "No it's not! You don't want to go!"

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Not like I'd finish the homework anyway."

The rest of the class passed swiftly during Orochimaru's lecture, and it wasn't too much longer when the bell finally rang.

Sasuke sighed in relief and walked out of the class. "Now…" He pulled out his schedule. "Gym is next."

Naruto smiled and rushed past him. Gym was his favorite class because of the instructor.

"Hey! Do you have gym next, Naruto?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Gym is always a favorite in this school. Come on. I'll show you where it is! We have to change into our uniforms though."

"Okay." Sasuke followed after his friend

They got to the gym to find out the class was canceled due to the instructor not being there. Naruto let another small smile show. "That means early lunch!"

"I'm starving…" Sasuke murmured.

Naruto took his hand and began walking towards the lunch room before pausing in front of the doors. "Oh…um…I forgot to mention something…"

He gave Naruto a deadpan look. "Good gods, what now?"

The blond couldn't keep the giggle in at the look on the raven's face. "Well there is only one teacher in this whole school that handles discipline and he also watches the lunch room…just thought I'd warn you not to get on his bad side. You won't like it." He opened the doors and went in ahead of Sasuke.

* * *

A/N

There's chapter one ^^ chapter two will be up shortly. Hope you enjoyed it and drop me a comment please! I figured that the characters that I switched around are better suited to what I did now. If you don't know what I'm talking about it's all good and if you do know what I'm talking about then please tell me whether you liked the change or not...I really hope you do.

I'm gonna edit the second chapter now so it might be up today.

Peace-Out ^-^v

-EntityLvr


	2. Lunch Guard

Hello everyone. This chapter has something that I like to call double time and it will be used a lot in this story. It's when two or more things are happening at once. Doing it this way makes it easier to follow. I made it clear to see when it starts and when it ends and the separation between both things going on. Hope you find it useful.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto characters do not belong to me. Any ocs belong to either me or my friends.

**Warning**: language, yaoi (boyxboy), ooc

Now enjoy the deliciousness here and let's see what shit Sasuke gets into now!

Sasu: Hey! It's not all my fault!

Me: …right…anyway! Read ahead!

* * *

**Yaoi High**

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke shrugged and followed Naruto. So whoever was the lunch guard was in charge of detention? Nice.

Naruto walked into the large room and the first thing anyone would notice was the lack of craziness that usually happens in high school lunch rooms. Everyone was talking quietly, no food was being thrown, and no bullies tipping over trays. Everyone was behaving beautifully. And it probably had something to do with the man sitting in a chair at the head of the room reading a book.

"…Whoa…It's…quiet." Sasuke muttered, looking around in surprise.

Naruto looked at him and sighed. "Yeah…Mr. Kitsune is very thorough in his watch duties."

At a corner table sat many of the faculty. One was Orochimaru, and the other sitting next to him was a bat winged demon in black and orange. His black hair was longer on the right, and the back was tipped in orange. His name was Koumori.

Kiba was seated at a table not far from the boys. Seeing them, he waved them over.

Naruto smiled and walked over to him and sat down. "I think the silence scared Sasuke." He grinned.

"Seems to me like he has nothing better to do than discipline people…" The raven commented in a bored tone as he sat at the table.

Itachi snickered at his brother. "You should watch what you say, bro."

Kiba smirked. "Ah, don't mind him. As long as you're on the good side of one of the teachers he'll leave ya alone."

The room seemed to darken a bit and all noise stopped in the room. Naruto shrunk down in his seat as he looked with everybody else to the man still reading at the head.

Sasuke shivered. "Why is everyone so quiet?" he whispered.

Itachi smirked. "I think he heard you."

Red eyes were now gazing at Sasuke with nothing but calm annoyance. "Orochimaru? Who is the new kid?"

"Hmmm? I believe his name is Sasuke. He is rather shy." replied Orochimaru without even looking up.

The man raised an eyebrow and his eyes seemed to glow brighter. "Interesting…" His gaze swept to Itachi. "Is he your brother? You two seem to have the same looks."

Itachi nodded to the teacher. "My twin and opposite, sir, Sasuke Uchiha."

The male's lips twitched up in amusement. "Well then Sasuke, since you seem so opinionated how about you explain what it is you don't seem to like about my way of discipline. Even though you've never experienced it."

Sasuke bowed his head before standing. "I don't think there's anything wrong with your discipline. It's just that if everyone is so well-behaved, you clearly have too much time on your hands."

The room grew darker still and Naruto inched away from Sasuke. "Well maybe you'd like to help me fill up my time, ne? See me after classes."

Itachi fell out of his chair laughing. He stood quickly and bowed to the red haired man. "I apologize for my outburst, Mr. Kitsune. Please teach my brother how the school discipline works."

Koumori blinked at the dark feel of the room and the increasing quiet of the students. "Uh-oh. Seems like someone got on Kyuubi-san's bad side."

Sasuke sunk into his chair. "Some first day…"

The room returned to the regular level of lighting and Kyuubi's attention was back on his book. Everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief before picking up their conversations again.

Naruto looked at Sasuke wide eyed. "I warned you not to get on his bad side…"

"…I'm going to the bathroom…" He stood and walked out of the cafeteria.

Naruto blinked and looked at Itachi. "I did warn him didn't I?"

Koumori stood and walked towards the table where Itachi, Naruto, and Kiba sat. "Hey there. Your buddy okay?"

Itachi nodded. "My brother has trouble assimilating to new places. It took him a while to get used to being here when we came from Konoha. Sasuke also has issues with authority and well…after what happened last period, he was flustered and reacted poorly to being called out. He's fine."

"Oh? Let me guess, Orochimaru-ani made him do something embarrassing, huh?"

"That he did, sensei."

Naruto looked at the table, a good blush on his face.

Itachi snickered lightly at Naruto, ruffling his hair.

Naruto blushed deeper, scowling at the fact he was blushing and mumbled out. "We were used for a demonstration…on…kissing."

Kou chuckled. "That sounds about right."

"It was cute, honestly." Itachi smiled at his teacher.

Naruto jumped about a foot and squeaked loudly and embarrassingly when the bell suddenly rang.

Kyuubi closed his book and left the room before anyone decided to move.

Sasuke winced and stepped out of the bathroom. "I should apologize to that guy."

Itachi stood. "Time for sex-ed."

Kou grabbed a few things from the faculty table and headed off down the hall, coattails flapping behind him.

Naruto stood and dumped his lunch before quickly walking out of the cafeteria and heading towards his next class. He hated this one almost as much as the last one but didn't dare skip. He was terrified of Kyuubi after one detention with him.

* * *

**Double Time**

In the classroom, Koumori had several charts and diagrams up on the walls, along with full body models. A few notes were written on the board in vivid orange chalk, and he stood at the front awaiting his students.

Naruto was the first in the room and after nodding at him he quickly sat down in his seat and pulled out his stuff.

Itachi sat beside Naruto, this was his favorite class.

Koumori started calling off attendance for his Sex-Ed class, checking off Naruto and Itachi as they raised their hands.

Itachi couldn't wipe the grin off his face. He had seen Sasuke's schedule. "Poor, poor brother dear…" He shook his head with a sarcastic chuckle.

Koumori gave the boys a few minutes to copy their notes before speaking. "Okay, class. Today we shall be learning about some of the male erogenous zones."

Naruto fought back a blush as Itachi grinned. This was going to be fun…

Koumori held a small metal pointer in his hand and waved it as he talked. "Now, can anyone name any of said zones?"

Naruto raised his hand. He knew of a few.

Kou nodded. "Ah, Naruto-kun. Go ahead."

He held back another blush and said, "Um...for me, the ears…and neck."

Itachi grinned. "Good to know Naruto-chan."

Naruto couldn't stop the blush this time and hid his face.

"Very good Naruto-kun. Ah, yes Itachi-kun."

"Back and shoulders for me. I also enjoy having my hair pulled." He grinned proudly.

Kou nodded. "Also very good. Other obvious spots are the nipples, glands, perenium, and for some non-humans, the tail, wings, and horns."

Itachi glanced at Naruto and scribbled down some more notes.

Kou pointed to diagrams of the various parts. "Now, we won't really cover the female anatomy, for obvious reasons. Can anyone name some of the other important differences between males and females other than sexual organs?"

"It's harder to make a woman orgasm cause the bitches usually fake it?" Itachi asked bluntly.

Naruto gagged and looked at Itachi with wide eyes.

The raven just grinned widely. He loved being blunt.

Kou sighed. "Well, that goes without saying. But I was referring to hormonal differences. For example, female will tend to be more soft, while males bodies are harder and more solidly built."

Naruto let a small smirk slip through. "Males are more fun."

"That they are, Naruto." Itachi agreed happily. He leaned over and lightly kissed Naruto's ear to see how he'd react.

Naruto squeaked loudly and fell out of his chair, making everyone look at him. He turned a bright red shade and was breathing hard. Oh fuck that was embarrassing!

"Hehehe! What do you know? That was a cute reaction." Itachi grinned.

Kou turned around, an eyebrow raised. "Is there a problem Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shakily stood up and shook his head. "N-No sensei. Sorry." He sat back down and held back tears of embarrassment. He was still a good shade of red and scowled at his desk. He hated doing anything cute and that reaction had caused way more cuteness than he ever wanted...and having that happen in class made him feel like he was weak.

Itachi smiled innocently as if nothing happened. He looked to Naruto and gave him a look of apology.

Kou blinked. "Alright then. Please try to behave. We wouldn't want you impeding other students' knowledge." He turned back to the board.

Itachi went back to taking notes while Naruto nodded and once no one was looking wiped away a few tears. He would of course forgive Itachi…it was his fault for reacting like that anyway.

(^o^)

Sasuke glanced at his schedule. "Literacy? Where's that?"

Kiba spotted Sasuke in the hall and approached him. "Hey there, you lost?"

Sasuke flinched. "Oh, yeah. Where's Literacy?" He asked, relaxing.

"Lemme see. Oh, you have Kyuubi-sensei? That's right down the hall. I'm headed there too."

"That's convenient. Thanks. I didn't catch your name." Sasuke smiled at Kiba.

"Kiba. And you're Sasuke right?"

"Yeah, I'm Itachi's brother." Sasuke nodded. "Shall we go?"

Kiba nodded. "Sure. This way." It was only a few more doors down the hall, and then Kiba was holding the door open for the other boy.

The classroom was silent when Sasuke and Kiba entered everyone either writing or reading. No instructor was there yet but that didn't seem to matter.

Kiba sat near the front of the class, popping his book open and beginning the required reading.

Sasuke sat in the desk closest to the door. The classroom was quieter than the cafeteria.

The sound of writing in the front of the classroom made everyone look up to see Kyuubi writing the new topics of the lessons on the board. He hadn't been there a few seconds ago and didn't come in from the door.

Sasuke felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and slowly rose from his seat, walking toward the door.

The door shut and locked and the writing sounds stopped. "Sit down Sasuke."

The raven jumped back and whimpered. "Sir, I think I'm in the wrong class."

Kiba motioned for Sasuke to sit, hoping the boy wouldn't get himself in trouble.

The ginger's red eyes scanned the boy. "Schedule." He held out his hand.

"Dammit…" He whined quietly, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out the paper and handed it to the man.

Kyuubi looked at it and then him. "Sit down."

"Yes sir." Sasuke went back to his seat and face planted on the desk.

Kyuubi looked at the boy. "Head up Sasuke." Everyone was completely silent, waiting to see what would happen and almost too freaked to breathe.

Sasuke raised his head, not looking up. "Yes, sir."

Kyuubi smirked at him. "Look at the board and copy the notes…Sasuke." The name was purred out making chills run down people's spines.

The raven shivered violently, hugging himself a bit. He nodded and pulled out a notebook and began writing.

Kyuubi's eyes flashed bright orange for a second before darkening again to red. "Now today we'll take a look at describing sexual situations in detail in different styles of writing."

Kiba stole a careful glance at Sasuke, making sure the other was okay.

Sasuke groaned and put his pencil down, pulling his hood over his head. "Come to the school with me, he says. 'It's fun', he says. Piss off, Ita. My first day sucks…"

Sasuke's hoodie was suddenly no longer on him. "Still opinionated are we?" The hoodie was now in Kyuubi's hand. "Say one more thing out of turn and you'll regret it."

Kiba's hackles were up. "Hey, lay off the new kid huh?"

Sasuke simply flinched. "Y-Yes sir." He bowed his head out of fear.

Kyuubi's red eyes were now glowing with what might be excitement as he turned his attention to the dog loving boy. "New kid or not he needs to understand the rules of my classroom. Just like you had to I believe."

Kiba gulped, but he somehow managed to steel his nerve. "M-Maybe if you explained them to him clearly he might get it."

Sasuke placed his arms on the desk and put his head down, before quickly looking up.

Kyuubi chuckled darkly, "An excellent opinion Kiba Inuzuka. Come on up to the front for a demonstration on my rules."

Kiba's tail stopped it's restless motion as the boy froze, his dog ears twitching back. "Wh-What?"

Kyuubi smiled. "Front of the room."

Kiba nodded, most of the fire now gone as he stood and walked towards the front of the class.

Kyuubi smirked before beginning. "Here are my rules. You talk when I give you permission, eyes on the front of the class, and you hold your orgasm until I say so." Immediately the feeling of hands gently caressing Kiba's body began. The feeling was everywhere and continuous. "You break one of these rules and you'll regret it."

Sasuke watched curiously. What was going on?

Kiba shook as the torment started, trying to control his voice. He didn't much care if the rest of the class saw, but he didn't think Sasuke was the sort of person who would want to watch this.

Kyuubi smirked at the tormented boy. He wasn't in the best mood anyway and might as well have some fun. "Now now, Kiba. Sasuke won't understand the penalty of misbehaving if you don't explain what is happening." His power increased slightly so it began to feel like lips were on Kiba's body. "Unless of course I should just demonstrate this on Sasuke himself." His eyes turned to Sasuke.

Kiba swallowed nervously, avoiding looking Sasuke in the eyes. "I-It…it feels like hands and l-lips are moving a-all over me…" His face turned an uncharacteristic shade of crimson.

Sasuke's face lit up and he hid his face in his hands. Kyuubi made him feel that without touching him? That was so wrong!

The feelings ended with no warning. "Sit down Inuzuka and don't interfere again." He turned back to the board as if nothing had just happened. "I want you to list details of a one-on-one sex scene in a book that would effectively tell the readers what was happening. Give me at least ten and then turn them in at the end of class. Your homework will be to read pages 7-15 in the new book I am assigning. I want you to highlight what you believe to be key points in description and we'll discuss it tomorrow." He turned back around. "Begin."

Sasuke kept hiding his face as he began listing down details. He really didn't want to be around this man after class. He thought about begging for forgiveness. Would Kyuubi listen? He'd probably laugh. Out of fear, Sasuke finished the assignment and hid his face in his hands again.

Kiba sat and was oddly quiet for the rest of the class, dutifully doing his work where he would have usually tried to slack off.

Sasuke was afraid. He wanted to get out of this class, go to dorm room, and beat the hell out of his misleading brother.

**End Double Time**

* * *

The bell rang signaling the end of the day and Kyuubi closed the book he had been reading and stood up. "Class is over, do your homework and turn it in tomorrow." He then walked out to go to the faculty lounge for a meeting with the other teachers.

Kiba stood quickly as soon as the teacher was gone. He looked over at Sasuke. "You okay?"

The raven merely nodded. "Yeah…are you okay?" He stood up and began walking to the door.

Kiba nodded shakily. "Yeah…it's not the first time that's happened. And it was actually not as bad as last time."

"I'm glad you're okay…thanks for sticking up for me, Kiba." Sasuke smiled softly.

"No problem. Anytime." He smiled back.

Koumori calmly packed up his things. "I want you all to work on your diagrams of the male reproductive system to be handed in by Friday. Other than that, have a nice evening." There was a flash of orange light and sparkly confetti, and then an orange and black bat was in his place, fluttering out the door.

Itachi wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders. "Let me get you a soda or something, okay? Sorry about that in class."

Naruto nodded as he wiped his eyes to make sure there were no more tears. "It's okay. I shouldn't have reacted like that." He looked down. "Thank you for offering to buy me something."

Ita nodded and led Naruto away, playfully poking fun at the boy.

Sasuke sighed in relief. "I wonder if he forgot about it…"

A hand suddenly appeared on Sasuke's shoulder as the hall became a bit darker. A velvety voice whispered right by his ear, "You still have detention Sasuke."

* * *

A/N

And end scene!

Sasuke: *whines* I hate you!

Kyuubi: *smirks* oh I find this funny

Sasuke: *glare* I bet you would

Me: hush you two before you go into time out. Okay readers I hope that this was a good chapter. Please tell me what you think and if anyone has a question or something go ahead and ask and I'll do my best to answer! So I know that Kyuubi is actually a fire-fox demon buuuuuuuuut I made him a sex demon! hope ya'll don't mind.

Peace-Out ^-^v

-EntityLvr


	3. Detention and Contracts

Hey! So I truly do love how awesome everyone is being. I mean, I'm glad everyone seems to like the new character turnarounds. I know that I have all this already written out and I don't really want to change it but I might actually shift it a little in order to please my reviewers. After all, a writer is only as good as their readers say so. I'm sitting here watching Death Note and eating cheesy mashed potatoes. I have been meaning to watch all of Death Note since I cosplay L and all. And now I'm doing it while editing.

**Kinkou**: I actually do have a reason why Kyuubi is the literature teacher, well besides the fact that that's how it was originally written, so don't worry. As for the incident that was in the original version I didn't actually think of that. But you're right. I can't really see Kyuubi being so intimidated by Orochimaru either. I'll probably do a slight edit on it so don't worry :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. Any Ocs that appear belong to either me or my friends.

**Warning**: yaoi, threats, punishment, ooc

So enjoy chapter three of

* * *

**Yaoi High**

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke scowled and tried pulling away. "I'm sorry about earlier, so let me go."

The grip tightened slightly as chills were sent through the boys body. "Unless you want a weeks worth of detentions you'll follow me boy."

He swallowed hard and stopped struggling. "Yes sir." He hung his head again. "May I have my hoodie back after detention?"

He smirked, "Maybe. I'll see how I feel afterward."

Boot heels could be heard clicking on the floor as Orochimaru walked down the hallway, an old book in his hand.

Kyuubi's grip tightened a bit more before he finally let go of him and looked at Orochimaru.

All Sasuke could do was nod and go with the teacher willingly, hoping that obedience would improve his situation. He looked up to see Orochimaru, staying close to Kyuubi.

"And what, may I ask, is going on here?"

Kyuubi shrugged, "Just reminding Sasuke of his detention."

Sasuke stood rigid and fought down the urge to run.

"And what, pray tell, does this 'detention' consist of~?" asked Orochimaru.

Kyuubi smirked, "You know me. Just the usual mind games."

Orochimaru eyed them both. "Do try to be nice to the boy. It is his first day here. Or should I have myself or Koumori-san sit in with you?"

Kyu's eyes brightened for a bit before going back to their usual color. "Of course I'll go easy on him. I wouldn't do a full punishment on a newbie." He fought back the chuckle that was threatening to come forward.

Sasuke shrunk back, wanting to disappear.

Oro stepped a bit closer, eyeing Kyuubi. "Something tells me that you are lying." It was said in a sing-song voice.

The ginger's smirk widened. "And what makes you think that?"

There was the slightest glint from the snake-like eyes. "Because you always lie."

Somehow, that little tidbit of information didn't reassure Sasuke.

Kyu shrugged casually as if the fact didn't bother him one bit. "So I won't fully torture the kid, no need to watch over the detention." His eyes glowed a dim orange as he tried not to growl at the other for ruining his fun.

"Just contain yourself, hmm? I still remember what you did to Koumori-san when you thought he had made an error with his teaching methods, and he is an instructor."

Kyuubi chuckled at the memory. That had been fun...well except for the limit on his powers for a month. That had been just annoying. "Of course Headmaster. I'll try to keep a tighter hold on my powers this time."

Oro nodded. "Good. I am headed to the Library for the evening. Make sure Sasuke-kun checks in with Koumori-san with the proper slip." With that he took off down the hall.

Sasuke wanted to run after Orochimaru and hide with him, but running would be by far the worst mistake he made today. He was sure of it. Besides...he didn't run away from anything.

Kyuubi walked the in the other direction, "Follow me Sasuke."

Oro called out behind him. "Oh, and I shall see you tonight, Kyuubi."

Kyuubi stopped for a second and bit back another growl of annoyance.

Sasuke twitched and followed Kyuubi silently.

Kyuubi opened a door and waited for Sasuke to enter. The room had one desk, one chair, and a small table with a book on it. Nothing else was in the room.

After he walked in, Sasuke stayed close to the wall, pressing himself into a corner.

Kyuubi went over to the table and picked up the book. "Sit down Sasuke."

He did as he was told and sat down, fidgeting. He repeated 'please just be a normal detention' over and over in his head.

Kyuubi smirked as he read his book. The lights dimmed and his eyes seemed to glow. He was slightly ticked that he couldn't do what he originally planned but this would work as well. "No matter what happens you are not allowed to make a sound or move from that chair. Understood?"

"Yes, sir, but what happens if I do?" He asked out of simple curiosity.

A low chuckle came from the demon, "This." Immediately sensations were jolted through Sasuke's body, an intense mix of pleasure and pain that would end up driving him mad if left for too long. Just like that the sensations were gone leaving the victim hard.

The raven bit back a whimper and tried not to move. He wanted to double over and whimper in pain, it was difficult not to, but he managed.

Kyuubi grinned, this boy would be fun to toy with. Cool calming feelings filled the room relaxing the boy's muscles and offering feelings of comfort.

Sasuke kept his body stiff, afraid to move at all. "..." The worst thing about this was the enjoyment he got from the anticipation. Itachi always made fun of Sasuke because he seemed to be the one with weird kinks.

The calming feeling went straight to painful in a blink of an eye before changing to erotic sensations and back to calming. All within the span of one minute.

In a moment of surprise, his body twitched and his face immediately lost its color. "..."

Kyu calmly turned a page and increased the sensation of pleasure on the boy. He always did this until some kind of reaction was done that amused him. Then he'd finish it off with a little something that would make them regret getting detention. He may not be able to do the last part though. He didn't feel like breaking Orochimaru's word today. The feeling of hands and mouths on the boy began.

Sasuke twitched again and failed to keep down a small moan. "..." He covered his mouth with his hand.

Kyuubi smirked to himself. He finally found the weak spot. The pleasure increased tenfold and the feelings became more lifelike as the sensation of someone jacking the boy off began.

"Ah..." He silently begged it to end. What kind of school was this? He began to regret transferring. He would kill Itachi!

All sensations stopped at once and Kyuubi closed his book. "Unfortunately for me and fortunately for you detention is over. Now get to your assigned dorm before I give you another one."

"Another one? Wait, I have a dorm?" He panted lightly, not really wanting to get up. He was afraid he'd fall.

Kyuubi did growl this time. "Of course shit for brains. It's an academy. Look on your damn schedule to see where your dorm is." His eyes were glowing bright orange and there was a red aura surrounding him. "I'm pissed so get the fuck out of this room now."

Sasuke winced at how harsh he was. He stood shakily and walked towards the door. "I'm glad I don't have you tomorrow." He murmured near silently. "Though your class was interesting."

A knife flew right by Sasuke's head and embedded itself in the door. "Mind repeating that?"

"Gah." Sasuke turned and halfheartedly frowned. "I said-"

There was a loud knock at the door. "Kyuubi-san? I do believe there are some documents that require your attention."

The knife vanished and Kyuubi growled out, "Got it." He pushed past the kid he desperately wanted to destroy. He opened the door and glared at Orochimaru. "Let me vent for a bit and I'll get right on that."

Orochimaru nodded. "In that case, allow me to escort Sasuke-kun to the dorms myself."

The raven gladly hid behind Orochimaru. He may not want to admit it but Kyuubi freaked him out, but only a little.

Kyu bit back a growl and walked off down the hall, blending in with the shadows and disappearing to outside the school grounds to find something to kill.

Orochimaru turned towards Sasuke. "Let's get you to Koumori-sensei, shall we?" Before heading off towards the dorms, he offered the boy a wink. "And try to stay on Kyuubi-san's good side, hmm?"

Sasuke shook his head. "He seems really difficult to get along with. And I don't see why people are so freaked out by detention. Yeah, that's a freaky power he has, but it's not THAT bad." He muttered, hating his first day. "The rest of my school year is going to suck."

"Not too bad, eh? Do not let him hear that, or I may not step in next time." He led the boy around a few turns before stopping in front of a door with little orange bats painted on it.

"Hmph. How bad can he be?" Sasuke scoffed lightly. Normally, he'd shut up, but this day just had him bristling with anger.

With one fluid movement Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke and spun until he had the boy slammed up against the door, his nails pinning the boy's throat. "That sort of attitude has crushed students much bolder and braver than you, boy~"

Sasuke flinched and looked away from the teacher. "Itachi's the one that suggested I transfer because I kept getting bullied. Forgive me." He wasn't really that sorry, but he did feel bad.

Naruto looked at Itachi from his bed. He was trying to do his homework but Itachi kept blasting his music. It was really distracting.

Itachi had finished his homework and was relaxing to his tunes, stretched out across his bed.

Naruto glanced at him again considering asking him to turn down his music but chickened out at the last minute. He huffed softly. Itachi was finished so he could relax if he wanted to and Naruto really didn't want to butt in when he seemed so calm. He concentrated on his paper for Orochimaru already have done Koumori's homework. He looked at his blank page and then Itachi again. He sighed, "Can you please...turn it down? Just a little maybe?"

Itachi reached over and turned it down to a reasonable volume. "I keep telling you Naruto, if it's too loud, walk over and turn it down yourself, or pester me to do it. You know I will." He smiled at his roommate.

Naruto smiled, "Sorry..forgot." He went back to staring at his paper when he realized he was being cute again. He paused after a few minutes of writing. "Do you think Sasuke is okay?"

"Depends on how pissed Kitsune-sensei was. He seemed merciful, but Sasuke's day sucked, so he probably mouthed off and made it worse." Itachi shrugged.

Gaara walked quickly down the halls. He needed to find somebody. He needed the homework from that day since he and Kankuro had been too sick to go to class. He paused when he saw Orochimaru with a kid up against the door. His ears went straight back and he grabbed his tail as he watched a bit too curious, and afraid, to butt in.

Orochimaru's fingers tightened slightly, creaking against the wooden door. He was about to say something else when the door suddenly opening, causing Sasuke to fall backwards against Koumori's chest.

The demon looked at the boy quizzically before regarding Orochimaru. "Is everything alright here, Orochimaru-ani?"

Gaara's ears perked up at the sound of Koumori and he stopped strangling his tail. He stayed where he was though still a bit wary.

Sasuke crossed his arms and looked down, wishing he was anywhere but here. He'd rather be in a room alone again with Kyuubi than be near Orochimaru. He was the one Sasuke was more afraid of, but of course he would never admit it.

Orochimaru straightened up and smirked. "Sasuke-kun here was late due to a detention with Kyuubi-san. Please escort him to his assigned dorm." He spared one last look to Sasuke and set off to his own room.

The raven gladly watched Orochimaru leave and looked at Koumori. "Can you please take me to my dorm now? I want to go to bed."

* * *

**Double Time**

Gaara made a quick decision. He scurried after the headmaster and grabbed his robes to get his attention.

Orochimaru stopped at the light tug and turned, looking down at the raccoon. "Yes~?"

Gaara's ears twitched a bit as he tried to remember what he was going to say. "Umm...oh right! Kankuro and I need our homework for today. We were too sick to go to class." He smiled and his tail wrapped around his leg.

Orochimaru smiled. "It was a list of at least 10 pleasure zones or seduction techniques that you would use on a partner."

Gaara turned bright red and nodded quickly. He had already asked Koumori for the homework and was lucky he didn't have to ask Kyuubi for it since he would have his class tomorrow. He giggled and ran off down the hall to his dorm to tell his brother. He opened the door and jumped onto his bed. "We have to draw a diagram for Koumori-sensei and list seduction techniques for Orochimaru-sensei!

Kankuro blinked and blanched. "Oh my god you're kidding right?"

Gaara giggled and his tail twitched. "No. You should be used to this by now Kankuro." He loved his brother's reactions to things like this. "We have to go to class tomorrow so we better start. I'm glad I got Kyuubi-sensei's homework done from the other night."

Sighing the neko got up, grabbed his paper, and started writing. "I know I know, but it's still really embarrassing."

Gaara giggled and continued working. He actually enjoyed doing these kinds of homework and was always surprising people when he came up with extremely perverted things to say.

Blushing faintly at hearing the other boy giggling Kankuro started to wonder what he possibly could have wrote and then choked himself on air as he realized what he was doing. He coughed, blushing even brighter. "Ugh I don't think I can do this!" He went back to concentrating on finishing it.

Gaara smiled as he finally finished his work. "Night Kank!"

Kankuro finished soon after and fell asleep as well.

(^o^)

Koumori smiled. "Of course! Sasuke-kun, was it? I believe you are assigned to Kiba-kun's room. And don't mind Orochimaru-ani. He's not really that mean." As he set off, a small shudder went through him. "Although Kyuubi-sama is pretty scary sometimes."

"Honestly, I'd rather be around him than I would the headmaster." Sasuke replied, following Koumori. "Out of the two of them anyway. I haven't had you or the gym teacher yet."

"Oh, Manda-kun is rather nice. His punishments are fair, if any. And I just usually make my students do extra assignments or such like that." He was no longer in the suit he had been wearing for his class, but rather a pair of long black pants and an orange shirt, with a black housecoat over it. He stopped in front of a plain black door. "I believe this is you. Don't hesitate to call on me if you need anything." Kou turned into a bat amidst a shower of orange sparkles and flew back to his room.

"Thank you, sensei." Sasuke smiled before going inside. He blinked. "Hi, Kiba."

Kiba waved from where he was lazily sprawled on his bed. "Hey! How did detention go?"

"I'm sure it could have been a lot worse." He replied before falling onto his bed. "I'm going to bed... Night, Kiba."

Kiba nodded. "Okay. Night."

Sasuke sighed, relaxing into the bed, pressing his face into the pillow. Maybe tomorrow would be better.

(^o^)

Itachi glanced at Naruto. "Are you almost done?"

Naruto nodded looking at the list he had done. He was glad he didn't have to read it out loud. "I'm done!" He put it away without doing any spell check or anything. After all, he wasn't usually neat.

He smiled. "I bet Sasuke didn't." He snickered, curling under his blankets.

Naruto laughed, "Your brother better learn how things happen here or he'll be in trouble a lot."

"He will, eventually. He was really nervous today." Itachi replied.

Naruto smiled before turning out his light. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight Ita."

"Likewise. Night, Nar-uke." He grinned and rolled over to face the wall.

Naruto turned bright red before turning over to hide his face. He hated when Itachi did that. His name didn't sound anything like that! Luckily only Itachi did it but still.

Itachi grinned and drifted to sleep.

**Double Time End**

* * *

Kyuubi wiped the remaining blood off on his pants. He had found someone to kill today that no one would care about. He felt better now. He walked through the halls quickly to make sure everything was good before stopping outside his shared room. He hated this but knew why he was paired with Orochimaru.

Orochimaru's voice could be heard from the other side. "Don't just stand there, Kyuubi-san. Come in."

Kyuubi did growl this time before opening the door and walking into the room shutting it a bit harder than meant to. He didn't even look at the other as he went to his side of the room. He didn't really care what Orochimaru had to say at that moment. He pulled off his shirt and threw it on the floor before sitting on the bed with his back to wall. He didn't care that he had papers to grade or even papers to look at according to Orochimaru. He was still annoyed and now rather tired.

"Oh-ho! Somebody is in a mood!" Orochimaru himself was bare of his normal robes, only wearing a light silk shirt and pants. He had a paper in his hand and was going over it with a red pen.

Kyu growled low and closed his eyes. "Shut up."

Orochimaru just snickered as he placed the current paper down and picked up another one.

Kyuubi glared at the other. "So you said I have papers to sign or something...or was that to keep me from killing the little punk?"

"Oh, there were some papers...but it turns out they didn't need your signature specifically, so I signed them"

The ginger growled and his eyes flashed orange in his attempt to control himself. Wouldn't be good to piss off the headmaster when he's your roommate. Orochimaru could get rather scary when he wanted to...especially when in a room alone with him and he wasn't really affected by Kyuubi's powers..which pissed him off more.

Orochimaru continued to calmly grade one paper after another. "My, my. Acting so petulant."

Kyuubi snarled at him, "Oh fuck off old man! That kid pissed me off and I almost had him at the breaking point to! A few more minutes and he would never have wanted to cross my path again." Kyu had a temper that was known through the school.

The motion of Orochimaru's pen stopped. "Oh? Even after I expressly forbid you to do so?" His voice came out as smooth and dark as black silk.

Kyuubi's eyes dimmed back to normal as he realized what he just admitted to. He tried to shrug it off. "So what?"

He calmly placed the paper to the side and turned to face the other teacher. "So? Your methods have cost us a few otherwise promising students, as of late. And let's not forget the incident with Koumori-san"

Kyuubi looked away, shrugging again. "Your point?"

The other male looked at his nails casually as if he were inspecting them. "My point, my dear Kyuubi, is that I am Headmaster here and you are constantly disobeying my instructions."

Kyuubi scowled a bit. They had actually had a similar conversation before...right after his...'talk' with Koumori. It didn't turn out pretty. Almost half the school had been destroyed. "..."

Oro gave his nails a casual flick. "So, are we going to have any further problems?"

Kyuubi growled, "And if we are?"

Orochimaru looked up at him, his snake eyes narrowed and revealing just how dangerous he was. "Then you may have to have a few 'detentions' of your own."

Kyuubi glared at him. "Would you seriously risk the destruction of the school again?"

Orochimaru stood and walked over to his desk calmly, placing the graded papers on it. "If it means that you remember your place, and the contract that we made, then yes I am. After all, it is only a building."

Kyuubi looked away at the mention of their contract. After all, why else would a powerful sex demon be teaching Erotic Literature and doing what someone like Orochimaru told him to do? The contract was beneficial to Kyuubi but lately he was wondering if it was worth it. Maybe he should try to alter the contract?

Orochimaru smirked. "Good. I'm glad that you remember it. Now I'm headed to bed." He moved back over to his bed, curling up under the covers.

Kyuubi glared in his direction. It sucked to be under this jerk's command but he really needed the contract fulfilled...he'd just have to continue with this. He laid back down and closed his eyes. Even demons needed sleep every once in a while.

* * *

A/N

Hey hey everyone. Okay so I hope you liked this chapter. Yes Gaara and Kankuro were cute and totally ooc but I warned you about it. Sorry for it though. I do wanna put out there that Orochimaru is NOT a villain in this fanfiction. He's just a headmaster that's rather perverted and has a contract with a demon. I shifted what happened thanks to the wonderful review that pointed out the original event wasn't believable. I also explained why Kyuubi is a literature teacher. Anyway. Thank you all who read this and loved this and everything. I'll try to do more updates considering I'm sick. I got plenty of time on my hands I guess. Omg I have so much to do. x_x okay everyone take care!

Peace-Out ^-^v

-EntityLvr


	4. Sexy Temper Tantrums

And I shall now do an update with this story. Hope everyone is happy with the story?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. Any ocs that appear belong to me or my friends.

**Warnings**: yaoi, language, ooc, time confusion

So enjoy!

* * *

**Yaoi High**

**Chapter 4**

After long hard school days it was _finally_ the weekend. No school work and sleeping in. Well that's what they thought.

At the same time the blankets on all the beds were pulled off and the curtains were opened. A voice drifted into each room sounding like sin itself and a rather weird way to wake up to, "Get up or you'll greatly regret it."

Itachi sat up tiredly. "..."

Naruto squeaked and turned bright red at the voice. He glanced at the clock and whined. It was 6:00 am. There was no school today as well!

* * *

**Double Time**

Sasuke put the pillow over his head and remained asleep.

A jolt of pleasure went through the younger Uchiha's body as the voice whispered in his ear. "Unless you want to die boy, get your lazy ass up. Headmaster isn't here to save you."

Sasuke twitched. "And who says I need saving? It's a day off." He didn't move.

Kyuubi grinned from out in the hallway. Sasuke was fun...that's all there is to it.

Sasuke pulled the blanket over his head. "And if you want my ass up Kitsune-sensei, then don't use that little power of yours. Come in and MAKE me get up." He was being a smart ass against his better judgment because he was tired.

Kyuubi grinned and opened the door to Sasuke's room before reaching down and grabbing his spiky hair to forcefully pull him from the bed. He was slightly surprised at how soft the black locks were but of course no one would ever guess.

"OW! Hey! Let go!" Sasuke swatted at Kyuubi, trying to ignore the fact that he kind of liked being handled roughly. Damn his brother and pointing stuff out. He growled.

Kyuubi merely laughed before throwing him to the floor. "I said get your bitch ass out of bed!"

Sasuke glared at the man. His brain was yelling at him to shut up, but he just woke up, therefore, his brain wasn't allowed to make the rules. "Jackass..." He stood up and turned away from Kyuubi, plopping suitcase on the bed and opening it.

The redhead chuckled darkly before walking out of the room. He would've done something about that comment if he wasn't worried about what the headmaster would do. He growled at nothing in particular. And his good mood was gone with the thought of that stupid contract.

Sasuke wanted to throw something at Kyuubi. "Chicken." He mumbled, changing shirts.

Kyuubi looked back at him, "The only reason you're alive is because I'll be in pain if I break the contract between the headmaster and me if I kill you."

Sasuke smiled at him. "Well honestly, Kitsune-sensei, I had fun. Maybe next time should be on our own time." He purred playfully.

Kyuubi chuckled as his good mood returned, the sound rolling over Sasuke with pleasurable waves. "Maybe we should have some fun again today. I'm not doing anything and you have no class." He smirked at the boy

Sasuke shivered. "I'm okay with that, sensei. Besides, I forgot to get a book from you after class yesterday."

Kyuubi laughed out right, "Well then follow me." He waited at the door for Sasuke to get his clothes on and walk out.

The raven finished dressing and slipped on his boots, walking out of the room. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "And you never gave my hoodie back."

He shrugged, "I never said actually would." Kyuubi walked out ahead of him smirking.

He smirked as well. "That's true. Look, about what I said the other day. I'm sorry. I don't adjust very well right away."

Kyuubi shrugged, "I was pissed as it is and I don't care about excuses." He put his hands in his pockets and smirked as students watched them pass. He reached the room that they had detention in the previous day. "Step on in and we'll play."

He couldn't help but shiver at that voice. "You won't kill me, will you?" He asked, stepping inside.

Kyuubi laughed, "As if I'd get away with that." He closed the door and locked it. "I have something better." He then slammed Sasuke against the wall and pinned his hands above his head.

He cried out in surprise. "Better? I thought you didn't like me very much." Sasuke smirked playfully, shifting a bit and rubbing his hip against Kyuubi slightly. He wasn't quite sure why he was acting like this but it was interesting.

Kyuubi grinned at him and leaned forward to lick his neck before biting hard. "I don't like you at all. But you amuse me and since I'm forbidden to kill you and you gave me consent I get to play with you without fear of punishment."

"Ah!" He purred at the bite, rubbing against the teacher again. He was definitely a masochist. "Maybe I can make you like me." Sasuke grinned, tilting his head to give Kyuubi better access to his neck.

The demon grinned evilly and continued to attack the boy's neck before his power let lose to increase all sensations up.

Sasuke shivered violently. Talk about a sensory overdose. He felt his legs nearly buckle, so he pressed himself against the wall to remain steady. He was definitely revamping his opinion of the teacher. "So, what should I do to get an A, sensei?" He purred jokingly.

Kyuubi grinned and pulled back. "Doing you're homework might help you get an A. As well as taking off that shirt."

"Sensei I can't do anything with my hands pinned." He gave a teasing pout.

He laughed a rich laugh, "Very true." He let go of Sasuke's hands and watched with glowing red eyes.

The Uchiha rubbed his wrists momentarily before peeling off his shirt, hating his pale skin. "..." His face turned red and he looked down.

Kyuubi smirked before pressing the boy up again the wall again, a leg in between his and pressing against his crotch. He latched onto the boys neck again.

"Mmm..." He groaned, turning his head letting his hair fall in his face.

Kyuubi chuckled darkly before running his hand over the pale skin lightly adding his power to each touch. His hands ran over the boys nipples before pinching slightly at them.

Sasuke moaned at the touch. "What...kind of power...is that anyway?"

Kyuubi grinned at him. "I can control sexual feelings from calm and pleasure to pain. It's one of the perks of being a sexual demon." He released Sasuke's hands and turned him around to face the wall. One hand continued to play with the boy's nipples while the other began to undo Sasuke's Itachits.

He groaned lightly, pressing against Kyuubi. "That's a fun power, sensei. But real touch is even better, you know."

Kyuubi growled low and bit Sasuke on the shoulder as he ground his clothed erection into Sasuke's ass. He quickly undid the boy's Itachits and slid them off as well as his boxers. He smirked and licked the bite marks he had been making as his hand went down to lightly stroke the pale boy's cock.

"A-Ah..." Sasuke began to wonder if he had made a mistake. But he didn't really care, it felt good.

Kyuubi chuckled and continued to stroke the other as he popped open a tube of lube he had with him and put the tip inside Sasuke to squeeze the cool gel into his depths.

Sasuke flinched and gasped in surprise. "O-Ow...It's cold." He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the wall.

Kyuubi smirked, "It usually is." Suddenly his cell phone went off. He growled before looking at the number and snarling. He turned it off without answering and turned back to the boy waiting. "Looks like we have to continue this at some other point. I'm needed elsewhere." He quickly capped the tube and put it in his back pocket. He unlocked the door and walked out before closing it behind him. He was smirking the entire time.

Sasuke grabbed his clothes and put them back on. Kyuubi was fun though a bit annoying. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. He sighed. Now to get that gel out of his ass.

(^-^)

Itachi finally got up. "Mmm..."

Naruto looked over at Itachi before quickly getting up and moving to get his clothes for the day.

Itachi dressed quickly and sat on his bed, tying his shoes. When he did that he began brushing out his hair.

Naruto finished dressing before looking at Itachi again. "I have a bad feeling about Sasuke. You might want to check on him."

"He'll be fine. If he pisses Kitsune-sensei off, on his own head be it. I made that mistake when I got here, Sasuke needs to learn too Naruto." He smirked. Sasuke DID have to learn. He suddenly reached over and pulled Naruto to him. "Hey there" He growled playfully.

Naruto squeaked in surprise and his tan skin turned bright red. "H-Hi..."

He grinned and nuzzled Naruto's neck gently.

Naruto turned redder and squirmed a bit where he sat.

Itachi snickered and laid back down, holding the blond.

Naruto stiffened for a second before relaxing against the other male.

Itachi turned on his side and cuddled the younger. "Sasuke will probably cause more trouble and keep Kitsune-sensei distracted. Which means we can stay in bed." He purred.

Naruto hid his face at the comment and hiccuped.

"You're so cute, Nar-uke" Itachi said, lightly kissing Naruto's neck.

Naruto shivered at the kiss before stubbornly saying, "A-Am not!"

"Of course you are, lovely" Itachi purred, kissing him again.

Naruto shook his head, his face redder than before. "N-No I'm n-not!" He cuddled closer to Itachi and hid his face against the others chest.

Itachi sighed and bit Naruto. "Yes you are. Honey, you will lose an argument with me."

Naruto pouted and looked at him from under his bangs. "I can win an argument w-with you." The whole effect pretty much proved Itachi's case though.

"No, you can't" Itachi smirked and pinned Naruto under him.

Naruto squeaked in surprise, his eyes wide as he looked up at Itachi. A blush was still on his face, and he squirmed a bit under him.

Itachi leaned down and kissed Naruto softly.

Naruto froze at the kiss all senses shutting down. His eyes were impossibly big and his face was red. Then all at once his muscles relaxed and he hesitantly kissed back.

Itachi grinned and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Naruto's mouth.

He moaned lightly and started reacting more to the kiss. His hands came up to grasp at Itachi's shirt and he began enjoying the kiss more.

Itachi ground his hips against Naruto, lightly biting his bottom lip.

Naruto squeaked in surprise and whined at the feeling of teeth.

The raven snickered and kissed along the blond's jawbone, down to his neck.

Naruto tilted his head, bearing his neck to the other more. His hands tightened a bit in Itachi's shirt.

Delighting in the consent he was getting, Itachi bit Naruto quickly, trailing his hand down his friend's side.

Naruto pressed into the touch and moaned at the bite. This felt so good! He bit his lip and he tried to keep in the sounds.

Itachi grinned and slipped his hand up Naruto's shirt, lightly touching the skin.

He trembled at the feather light touches and whimpered with need. He bit his fist and clenched his eyes shut tight. "Mmm..."

"Oh? You like that, eh, Naru-chan?" Itachi smiled and continued his ministrations.

Naruto nodded and mewled out in pleasure and squirmed where he lay. He didn't think he could actually talk.

Itachi nuzzled against Naruto's neck before pulling away and tugging the uke's shirt over his head. He traced little patterns across Naruto's chest and stomach.

The blond gasped and bit his fist again as he was toyed with. He whined behind his fist and couldn't stop moving.

"Come on, Nar-uke. Moan for me." He purred silkily, licking at Naruto's soft skin.

Naruto arched his back and a soft moan left his parted lips.

Itachi nipped at the exposed flesh, lowering his hand to caress Naruto's member.

Naruto cried out a bit and his hips bucked up into the touch. "Ooohhh!"

"See now? Just enjoy it. Don't resist so much, mi corazon." Itachi smiled sweetly, moving up to reclaim those plump lips.

Naruto melted again into the kiss, immediately opening his mouth and pressing against Itachi's own lips.

Itachi rested against Naruto. "I can stop if you want me to."

Naruto blinked at him whining a bit as the sensations stopped. "I don't mind...d-don't stop...pl-please."

Itachi smiled. "Okay, lovely." He resumed his actions, kissing Naruto once more. He may be a seme, but he was a gentle seme.

Naruto moaned into the kiss loving the gentleness of it all. His hands clenched in the sheet as he fought to contain himself.

Itachi invited the younger to tongue wrestle with him as he trailed his fingers down his smaller frame.

Goosebumps followed the elder's fingers and he slowly joined in the small game inside their mouths. A giggle/moan came out as he closed his eyes happily.

Itachi moaned lightly, glad to be around Naruto and no one else. Thank the gods for off days.

Naruto was Itachiting a bit now, his hips moving continuously. "I...I c-can't...nghh!"

Itachi chuckled slightly. "Can't what, Nar-uke?"

Naruto mewled out again, "I n-need to c-cum!" He blushed bright red at saying it.

Itachi smirked. "As you wish, Nar-uke." He slipped his hand past Naruto's waist band and wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking gently.

He cried out and his back arched off the bed as came hard in his Itachits. He Itachited as he fell back onto the bed. He slowly opened his eyes and giggled before whispering, "More please."

"My goodness. A little nympho in my bed? I like." Itachi growled, retrieving his hand and licking up the remainder of his uke's essence.

Naruto shivered at the gesture and reached up to take Itachi's hand and bring it to his mouth. He slowly sucked on the fingers, keeping eye contact the entire time. Sure he was bright red but he had remembered this trick from one of the lessons.

Itachi moaned softly, not expecting this sort of reaction from Naruto. "Heh, my little Nar-uke."

Naruto finished cleaning Itachi's hand and smiled at him, giggling a bit. He liked this.

Itachi jumped on Naruto and removed what remained of the uke's clothes.

The blond squeaked in surprise and shivered as the air hit his skin. He had a nicely tanned and rather feminine figure and was blushing madly at being exposed like this.

Itachi grinned playfully, pressing a finger against Naruto's opening.

Naruto gasped as one hand clenched the sheets and another was balled into a fist and brought to his mouth.

Itachi slipped a single digit into Naruto, moving slowly so he wouldn't hurt his uke.

The blond mewled out in pleasure. It felt a bit weird but he had actually fingered himself before so he knew what it was like. He pushed back against it, moaning.

He was pleased by Naruto's reaction and added another finger.

The uke bit his fist and his other clenched reflexively in the sheets. He moved his hips trying to get more sensation.

(^-^)

Koumori was currently cleaning the common room in the dorms, wearing an orange apron. There were several bats armed with feather dusters aiding in his task, and he was singing along to the radio which was currently playing 'Bad Romance'.

Kyuubi calmly walked the hall ignoring the other students. He paused on his way to see one of the students about a make-up test when he saw Kou. "What the fuck are you wearing?"

Kou stopped and turned towards Kyuubi. "It's an apron, Kyuubi-sama. Don't want to get dust all over my clothes now, do I?"

Sasuke walked out of the classroom and heard Lady Gaga. He turned the corner and saw Kyuubi and Sparkle-sensei, a nickname he had heard from his brother for Koumori. "Kitsune-sensei? I still need that book."

Kyuubi raised one eyebrow, his expression clearly reading disgust. "I swear you are not an actual guy. I mean I know you have a dick and everything but I swear your brain is completely female and it's starting to freak me out." He turned to look at Sasuke. "I'll drop it off in a bit. I have to see Caden about skipping my class again."

Sasuke nodded. "Hai, sensei. I'll be in the library for a while." He replied and walked off.

Kou blinked, and one of the bats flew over to perch upside down from one of his wing claws. "THAT wasn't very nice, Kyuubi-sama. Besides, somebody has to clean the place, and I don't see YOU doing it." He pointed his feather duster at Kyuubi as he said this, and the bats around him mimicked the action.

He smirked at the other, eyes glowing red. "That's because unlike you I have a pair of balls and refuse to clean up a bunch of brats messes. And unless you want that duster up your ass I suggest you point it somewhere else, Koumori." He purred out the name in a dark voice.

He 'hmphed' and place his hands on his hips. "As I recall, I DO have a pair of balls, thank you very much. In fact, you've seen them if I remember correctly."

Kyuubi's smile was more predatory than anything else. "Oh I remember now. That was definitely fun to hear you screaming for mercy and begging to actually orgasm. Too bad Orochimaru stepped in at the last moment, ne?"

There was suddenly a voice from behind Kyuubi. "As I recall, you were having a bit of a 'hard time' there yourself, Kyuubi-san."

(^-^)

Sasuke found a copy of 'Much Ado About Nothing', plopped in a chair, turned his mp3 player on, and began reading.

There was a loud 'thunk' in the library as a sleeping Kiba suddenly toppled out of his chair. He sat up blinking hazily. "Huh?"

Sasuke propped his feet up on the table and leaned back in his chair, softly singing along to Skillet's 'My Obsession'.

Hearing singing, Kiba sat up and saw Sasuke. Getting an idea, he carefully walked up behind the other boy, leaning down as close as he could before suddenly dragging his tongue up the back of the boy's neck.

Sasuke fell backwards in his chair after squeaking like a mouse. The book landed on his head. He looked around quickly, Itachiting heavily. "Oh..." He pulled out his headphones and relaxed at the familiar face. "Hey, Kiba."

"Heya there! Seems like I'm not the only one that got bored here." He reached down to help Sasuke up.

Sasuke chuckled in embarrassment. "Well, I'm waiting to see if Kyuubi-sensei will bring me what I need for his class. So, I picked up Shakespeare."

Kiba blinked. "Wait...you're waiting for Kyu-sensei? And not freaking out about that?"

Sasuke blinked in confusion. "No. I enjoyed detention and we got on better today. Why would I freak out?"

Kiba blinked. He couldn't have heard that right. "You...liked detention?" Kyuubi must really like this student.

He smirked. "Yeah. I don't see what was so bad about it."

Kiba was shocked. He remembered his own detention, where he had left bleeding and harder than steel. "Uhm, yeah..."

Sasuke laughed lightly, as if it weren't a big deal. "I have to admit to a kink. I like it when things are rough. My brother's into the gentle stuff."

Kiba laughed. "With the two of you, I would have figured it would be the other way around."

"Heh, everyone thinks that. We're both full of surprises." Sasuke replied, picking up his book.

Kiba smirked as he took a seat at the table. "Yeah. People say that about me on occasion."

"Oh?" It occurred to Sasuke he never actually talked to Kiba. "So, want to exchange questions and answers about each other?"

Kiba grinned like the cat that got the canary. "Sure! You go first!" His tail wagged playfully behind him.

"Want me to ask a question first?"

Kiba nodded. "Go ahead! Ask anything!"

"Hmmm..." Sasuke thought for a moment. "What kind of demon are you?"

Kiba laughed. "I'm a wolf demon, duh. Not a were-wolf, that's something else. A wolf demon doesn't change every full moon, we just happen to have wolf features and a lot of their skills ya know?" Kiba though for a second. "You and your brother...you ever 'play around' with each other?"

Sasuke smirked wryly. "Well now. What do YOU think the answer is, Kiba?"

Kiba grinned wider. "Weeeell, seems to me that you may be rather...'close' in that respect."

Snickering, he nodded. "Yes, once. That's how he found out about my kinks."

Kiba laughed. "That would explain it. So, your turn again."

"Hmmm... Is there someone at school you like?"

Kiba grew quiet as he refused to meet Sasuke's eyes. "...Yes."

"Your turn." His eyes were calm, he wouldn't mock someone over a crush.

"Hmmm...what made you transfer here?" Kiba was glad that he didn't mock him.

Sasuke grunted. "I kept getting bullied at my other school for being gay, so Itachi suggested I transfer. So. Who do you like?"

Kiba looked down at the table, idly tracing a pattern in the wood with his nail. "...Koumori-sensei." It was said in a small voice, barely audible.

"Sparkle-sensei? He is handsome and seems really nice. I hope you snag him." Sasuke replied wholeheartedly. He knew about feelings for a teacher, though the teacher Sasuke liked was BY FAR more unpleasant. "Your turn again."

Kiba smiled gratefully at him not teasing. "Hmmm. How did you find out you were gay?"

"Again, I point the blame towards my brother." He blushed in embarrassment. "Hm...What's your favorite class?"

Kiba thought for a moment. "I rather like BL. Orochimaru-sensei is rather hot too. So, why do you like Kyuubi-sensei so much?"

Sasuke twitched. "Huh? Please clarify what you mean."

Kiba grinned. "I mean, why aren't you scared of him like the rest of us?"

Sasuke scratched the back of his head. "I don't know. I might have been afraid if Orochimaru-sensei hadn't interfered, but...There's something about him that...I don't know, that I really like. Maybe it's how rough he is."

Kiba snickered. "It's always the quiet ones."

He shifted slightly. "Well, what about you? Why do you like Senior Glitz-a-lot?"

Kiba turned red to the tips of his dog ears. "Umm...well...I mean, he's nice, and he's expressive, he DOES have good fashion sense. And, not to mention, he's drop dead sexy."

"At least his glitz is cool. It's like...Adam Lambert sexy." Sasuke laughed.

Kiba laughed and nearly fell out of his chair. "That he is."

"Mmmm. You're turn, Kiba-kun." He smiled.

"Okay. Are you an Uke cause you prefer it or because you've never tried topping?"

Sasuke blushed again. "Tried being a seme. I do indeed prefer being an uke. Soooo...any celebrity crushes?"

Kiba almost drooled. "Oooh! Yes! John Barrowman all the way." A dreamy look crossed his face.

"Hahahaha!" Sasuke laughed, pressing his forehead against his book.

"Hey! It's not funny! He's damn hot!" Kiba huffed.

(^-^)

Kyuubi freaked for a split second and spun around fast. His eyes widened when they landed on Orochimaru and his mind helpfully replayed his conversation with Koumori. He would have done a face palm if he wasn't still trying to get his breathing under control. "Where the fuck did you come from?!"

Orochimaru pointed to a door that Koumori could swear hadn't been there a minute ago. "Why, I came through there, of course."

He stared at the door not remembering it being there before looking back at Orochimaru, wondering just how much he heard. Then he blanched when he remembered who had called him away from his time with Sasuke. 'Oh god...how does he know everything I fucking do?!' he though.

Orochimaru just smirked at him knowingly. "You were saying...about Koumori-san?"

Kyuubi growled low, "Just wondering why he's acting like a fucking female. Nothing else." He refused to look away. "Why the fuck does it matter what I say anyway. I can't actually fucking do anything to him anymore thanks to your damn interference. And as for Sasuke, cause I know you somehow fucking found out, I got consent so you can take your damn influence and shove it up your ass!"

Orochimaru chuckled. "Oh, I assure you he can be QUITE masculine when the occasion calls for it Mayhap I should let you get on HIS bad side just once for you to see what he might do. Or would you rather deal with me?"

Koumori still stood behind Kyuubi and stuck his tongue out at him, then went back to his dusting.

Kyuubi smirked, "I have to deal with you anyway so why stop now. You can't do shit to me old man."

Koumori suddenly exploded into sparkles and fluttered away as a black and orange bat, the atmosphere of the room growing cold and dark as Orochimaru's smirk only widened. "Is that so? Care to find out?" He was going to remind the damn demon about a loophole in their contract.

Kyuubi shrugged his eyes glowing brightly at the challenge. "Sure. I have nothing better to do. Bring it on."

Now it seems as if the world around them is pitch black, and not a sound can be heard. "If that is what you wish" In a flash, he stood behind the demon, one hand around his throat and the other with it's nails poised over his heart.

Kyuubi froze and snarled as he forced himself not to react immediately. His own power was showing as a thin black outline around him as he tried not to just lash out at the other male.

Orochimaru took a step back, pulling Kyuubi with him, and suddenly they were in their shared room. Kyuubi could just make out the outline of a shadowy door disappearing. The hand over Kyuubi's heart pressed down hard and he dragged his nails down the other male's chest.

Kyuubi snarled out in pain this time and tried to twist out of the others grasp.

Orochimaru's nails gripped harder around Kyuubi's throat. "Now now, you asked for this, remember?" The hand dragging down Kyuubi's chest suddenly disappeared right above the man's beltline. "Of course, I don't mind if you keep resisting" He bit down on the others ear.

Kyuubi couldn't help hold back the flinch from the bite and moved his arm to lash out at the man behind him. "Fuck off old man!"

Orochimaru snatched Kyuubi's arm with his free hand. "I may just have to" He whirled around and tossed Kyuubi none too gently onto the bed, before climbing over him and pinning his wrists with one surprisingly strong hand.

Kyuubi snarled at him, eyes bright red and demonic teeth showing. He knew he was in a bad situation right now but his less civil side didn't really care. "Get the hell off me!" Kyuubi was wondering why he suddenly couldn't fight back with his powers, or really with any strength.

Orochimaru smirked lazily. "Oh, I will 'get off', just not in the manner you are thinking" He leaned down as if to harshly bite his neck, only to give it a tender kiss and a light lick.

Kyuubi froze and groaned with frustration. Not really about the situation but the fact that if any other demons or really anyone else period found out about this he'd lose his reputation.

Orochimaru trailed his tongue over to his collar bone, giving it a light nip as his free hand wandered up Kyuubi's shirt to teasingly circle the demon's nipple with two of his nails. He knew exactly why the other couldn't fight back, but he'd see how long it took for Kyuubi to figure it out.

Kyuubi fought to break free from the hold even as his body reacted. As a demon of sex it didn't take much to get him excited.

Orochimaru slid one knee up between Kyuubi's legs, pressing gently at the growing hardness there. "Already getting excited, aye?" He rubbed his thumb over the demon's nipple, still being teasingly gentle.

Kyuubi was able to growl out, "Shut up," before he lost a bit of his control and flinched away from the touch.

Orochimaru chuckled before he suddenly ripped the demon's shirt off, leaning down to gently tease the other nipple, still only enough to tease and not quite enough to offer the pleasure the other needed.

Kyuubi groaned out as he knew he was already completely hard and more than frustrated. His body kept twitching all over and his own power was beginning to effect his senses. He suddenly paused though before his eyes were filled with rage. "Damn you you fucking son of a bitch! You sneaked in some kind of fucking loophole into our contract didn't you?! What the hell?! Did you make it so if you do shit like this I can't fight back?!"

He smirked as his other hand traveled ever so slowly down to Kyuubi's crotch. "Not so fun when you are the one affected, hmm?" He didn't bother to answer the questions, the demon was smart. He'd figure it out.

Kyuubi's head was now thrashing as he tugged harder on his hands. "It'd be fine if you'd just fucking touch me you asshole!"

His nails trailed achingly slow down the man's torso until they reached the top of the man's pants, where they disappeared again. He then dragged the back of one nail up the length of Kyuubi's clothed crotch.

A full body shuddered went through Kyuubi and he almost wasn't able to bite back the moan. His body was too damn sensitive at that moment to handle this.

Orochimaru continued to teasingly stroke his nails up and down Kyuubi's covered cock. "So. Are you going to start being more obedient?"

Kyuubi snarled his eyes flashing red again. "Hell fucking no! I ain't gonna do shit!"

"Well, that's too bad then." He bit down hard on Kyuubi's collarbone suddenly, rubbing his full palm against the other's cock.

Kyuubi's back arched off the bed at both the pain and pleasure and pretty much just plain overload of stimulation. "Oh fuck!"

All at once, Orochimaru's hand and mouth left Kyuubi's body. "So, let's try this again. Will you" Bite. "be more" Lick. "obedient?"

Kyuubi half panted half snarled, "F-Fuck...N-NO!" He was determined to get through this but was beginning to doubt his resolve.

"Hmmm. You sure do like that word, don't you?" He leaned forward again and pressed his lips to Kyuubi's, while his hand slid around to the demon's back and began to trail down his back achingly slow.

Kyuubi froze at the feeling of lips on his and then his nature took over and another shiver ran through him. He couldn't hold back the moan anymore and it came out almost like a needy growl.

Orochimaru's hand slid down the back of Kyuubi's pants, touching him with the tips of his nails. One long nail slid teasingly down between the cheeks, not quite making it to the other male's entrance. Meanwhile, he forced his tongue through the others lips, exploring in the same maddeningly gentle fashion.

Kyuubi was beginning to lose his mind at this pace and a low continuous growl came from him as he couldn't make up his mind whether he liked it or not. Shivers racked through his body and his hips had began to move trying to find friction on his aching member.

Orochimaru kept his body far enough away that Kyuubi couldn't reach him. The probing finger brushed lightly over the demon's entrance, barely stopping to press in lightly before continuing to move upward.

He snarled at Orochimaru considering just spitting on him or something. "Stop fucking teasing me dammit!"

Orochimaru's hand withdrew once more. "If you agree to be more obedient, I will stop teasing you. Only then."

Kyuubi decided he couldn't take this anymore. "Fine I'll fucking follow the damn guidelines!"

Orochimaru smirked. "Very well That is all I wanted to hear." He released Kyuubi's wrists and vanished in a poof of silver and purple sparkles.

Kyuubi blinked in a moment of confusion before letting one hell of a demonic roar of frustration and anger. Oh damn he was soooo gonna kill that mother fucker. He was also going to take a look at their contract because that just pissed him off.

(^-^)

Sasuke nodded before shivering. "Did you... Hear something?"

Kiba chuckled nervously. He had heard THAT before. "Ummmm...maybe we should head back to our room?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I still need that book." After some thought he changed his mind though. "Nevermind, let's get out of here."

"R-Right." Kiba stood and quickly grabbed his stuff, following Sasuke quickly out of the room.

Sasuke shivered. "I'm guessing that was Kyuubi-sensei." He muttered, not really expecting an answer.

(^-^)

Naruto froze and blinked, "W-What was that?"

Itachi froze. "Yikes. He doesn't sound happy."

Naruto was shaking a bit now. "I d-don't think I want to do this today...can w-we j-just cuddle?"

Itachi nodded and pulled his fingers out, wrapping his arms around Naruto.

(^-^)

Koumori froze in the middle of rearranging one of his shelves. THAT definitely sounded familiar. He turned around to see Orochimaru standing in his room, brushing silver sparkles from his robes. "That was indeed an interesting little trick you taught me."

Koumori huffed. "I didn't teach you that just so you could piss him off, aniki. You know his poor students are going to go through hell tomorrow."

Orochimaru chuckled. "Relax, Koumori-san He needs to have his 'feathers' ruffled every now and again to remind him of his place"

Kou sighed. "Aniki, last time you did that, we had to replace the entire south wing."

Orochimaru strode forward until he was leaning against Kou. "Let him simmer. He will learn. And what about you? Care for some company tonight?"

When Orochimaru moved in for a kiss, Kou stopped him with one finger in his face. "No thank you. If he's roaming the halls like that tonight then you should find another way to solve your own 'problem'." He gave the headmaster's crotch a hard squeeze and then promptly kicked him out the door.

Orochimaru grumbled and stalked off back to his room. His hand had quickly become his best friend as of late.

**End Double Time**

* * *

A black aura was visible around Kyuubi as he 'calmly' walked through the hallway with a book in one hand and a knife that he was playing with in the other.

Kiba chuckled nervously and answered Sasuke's question. "Y-Yeah. And it doesn't bode well for whoever has him tomorrow."

"It's not us is it?" Sasuke asked, half-curious to be in his class.

"No. I think your brother and Naruto-kun have him tomorrow."

The lights in the hallway dimmed as Kyuubi rounded the corner. His eyes were bright orange and death seemed to be around him.

"Hn. If he's in a bad mood, Itachi might try the Prince and the Pauper move." Sasuke said offhandedly

"What the heck is that?" Kiba was scared and confused at the same time. "And does it seem like it's getting darker to you?"

"It does seem darker and the P and P move is switching places with each other. Itachi is really good with trying to get us to look like each other. We even have wigs to match each other's hair. It's a strange thing and sometimes I'm not even sure how we pull it off." A knife came flying out of nowhere and stuck into the wall behind the two boys. "What the fuck was that?!"

Kiba froze and let out something that was definitely NOT an 'Eep!'.

Orange eyes glared at them. "Get to your dorms before I kill both of you. Curfew has been moved up for the week because I'm pissed off. Oh and Sasuke, if you try that I will personally skin you and your brother alive no matter what the fuck Orochimaru does to me. Take your damn book, get to your room, and do the fucking homework." A book came flying at them and hit Sasuke in the head.

Sasuke rubbed his head after being struck. "Mmhmm. How does it feel to be walked out on like that huh? I'm going to guess that's what happened." He muttered very quietly before walking towards his room. "Itachi won't and neither will I."

Kyuubi growled before kicking Sasuke in the back hard making him sprawl on the floor. "Listen up whelp, mess with me some other time when I won't kill you got it?!"

Kiba gaped at Sasuke after hearing his words. "I don't know if you have really big balls or if you're just stupid."

Wincing, Sasuke glanced back at Kyuubi, smirking. "Come on, sensei. Hit me again."

Kiba just gawked at the two of them. Did Sasuke want to die that badly?!

Kyuubi snarled and appeared next to Sasuke before punching him in the gut hard enough to make him double over. His knee came up to meet the boy's head before he backed away to let Sasuke fall on the ground. "Don't test me right now boy."

Sasuke coughed violently but it was replaced with laughter. To anyone other than Itachi, it would come off as madness. He just enjoyed this sort of thing.

Before Kyuubi could go further, a small orange pumpkin smacked him in the face, dousing him with black and red glitter. "That's enough, Kyuubi-sama. These boys need to be off to bed."

Pushing himself up, Sasuke leaned against the wall, smiling calmly at Kyuubi.

Kyuubi backed up a step before growling loudly. "You fucking touch me with your gay sparkles again and I'll do worse than I did before got it Sparkle Ass?" He simply melted into the shadows his eyes being the last thing they saw.

Sasuke waved to Kiba. "Come on."

Koumori scoffed. "Pfft. He calls me gay when he's as gay as a fucking rainbow." His eyes had an eerie orange tint before he looked to the boys. "Yes. It's best the two of you got to your rooms. And try to give him a wide berth for a few days."

Kiba nodded shakily. "Y-Yeah. Okay." He headed off down the hall again.

Sasuke walked into the room and quickly changed into his sleep pants. He experimentally jabbed where he had been kicked and he giggled.

Kiba didn't even bother changing, just flopping down on top of the covers. "My heart and brain are fried. I'm going to bed. Night."

Naruto had curled up against Itachi and was finally asleep, looking much more calm than he had a few minutes ago when the roar sounded.

Itachi nuzzled close to Naruto, his presence keeping the nightmares he and Sasuke shared at bay.

* * *

A/N

Okay everyone. I hope you didn't get too confused during this. This chapter was 13 pages and slightly difficult to edit. I hope it has made you happy and if anyone is confused about something please ask me either in PM or in the comment and I'll be happy to either answer you directly or I might even possibly add something/edit something in the story to make it better understood. Love you all and thank you for reading!

Peace-Out ^-^v

-EntityLvr


End file.
